True love, or so we thought
by pixigirl101
Summary: AU swanqueen. Teenagers, no magic, no curse, real world. Emmas in a band, reginas the head cheerleaer type. Theres cheating, sex, love, drama and so much more. Give it a try (;
1. Meeting

*A/N~ hey you guys, it's been a long time since I've tried to write a story, I lost my inspiration and everytime I've tried to write nothing would come out, this story is based off a roleplay I am doing on Instagram ( swanqueen_rp if you wanna follow) its going to be a multi chapter fanfic, there's no magic, no curse, and they're teenagers. I'm going off of the role play which is very graphic, if lesbian sex bothers you, then this is definitely not a fic for you.

Please let me know what you guys think about the story so far*

~chapter 1~

Emma Swan was always known as the girl from the band. She played the guitar and she was the lead singer. The band consisted of her best friends Ruby, who was lead guitar, Belle, on the piano,Belle's twin sister lacey on the drums, and Lacey's boyfriend Jefferson on the bass guitar. Out of everyone in the band, Emma was the one everyone seemed to flock to. After all, she's gorgeous. With her long blonde hair and rocker look, she had all the ladies falling for her and that's the way she liked it. She loved the attention she got, but she only had eyes for one… but there was a problem.

You see when Emma was in high school she fell for the one and only Regina Mills. Head cheerleader and school president, also know as the queen of out school. Now that they were all out of school Emma saw Regina less and less and she hated it. She missed seeing those dark eyes and the flawless body every day.

The band practice was half over when none other than Regina Mills walked through the door, or more like, was pulled through the door by her best friend Kathryn. "Why in the world are you dragging me to this god awful place" Regina snaps at her blonde best friend who in turn rolls her eyes. Regina didn't have any use for the kind of music their generation likes and she figured this band would be the same as all the others. full of screaming, and lyrics that made her gag because of the vulgarity.

Kathryn pulls her in her deeper into the room "I brought you because it'll be fun, and because the lead singer is sexy as hell, right up your alley Gina" She smirks and Regina rolls her eyes. Ever since she came out to her best friend she had been trying to set her up with different women and although Regina appreciated what she was doing, there was only one girl that ever sparked her interest and that was a certain blonde that she had gone to school with. She had never gotten to speak to her, and she regretted that fact every day.

Emma had been in the middle of tuning her guitar when she looked up and locked eyes with the brunette that ran across her mind daily and she was instantly filled with butterflies and her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. She turned to her band members trying to calm down "What song should she do first?" she asks and Lacey pipes up "Lets do Forget About You." and Emma nods and takes her position.

Across the room Regina's mouth dried and she froze in her spot as the blonde opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Oh no, here we go

Hear your voice on the radio

Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent

Like cement stuck up in my head

Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah"

Regina's eyes widened as she heard the blonde sing and she couldn't help herself, she had to get closer to the stage. Her pulse was racing and she felt like she was on fire. A blush covered her face as she progressed closer and closer to the stage.

Emma's face reddened too as she watched the brunette approach, the song was already half way over and she smiled down at Regina and continued.

"Which way is up? Which way is down?Can't stop this room from spinning 'round.I'm floating high, high off the in my head, can't get you out.I can't remember what I did tonight Or even , dude, where's my car?Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)."

The song soon finished and emma took a sip of her water. Regina glanced over at Kathryn with her jaw hanging open "whats her name?" She asks and Kathryn smiled widely, "Emma" Regina looked back at the blonde on stage.

Emma's eyes followed Regina's movements as she steps closer and closer to the stage. A light tint of red covered Emma's face as her eyes met Regina's. A small smile slipped on Regina's face and she bit her lip gently.

The band went through a few more songs before the blonde said it was time for a break and Emma walk towards the front to say hello to the two women that walked inside. Emma hopped off the stage with a grace and she landed in front of kathryn and Regina.

Regina was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the blonde standing in front of her, and kathryn nudged her gently. Regina quickly snapped back to reality and her face reddened.

"Hello there" Emma says and offers her hand to Regina "i'm emma swan" she smirks waiting for Regina to take her hand. Regina slowly hires her arm and takes Emma's hand gently, "h/hi, i'm Regina... Regina mills." She sutters. Regina internally curses herself stuttering this girl in front of her has turned her into a blabbering mess.

" what brings you here?" Emma asks "its just that i've never seen you here before" she bites her lips gently and Regina finds her eyes drawn to the motion. In return she bites her own lip "i uh... i" she didn't know what to say and that's when kathryn stepped forward with a giggle, " I brought her here" she giggles more and regina shoots her a glare. 'I'll kill her later' regina internally says to herself.

Emma looked over at Catherine with a start, to be honest she forgot that the other blonde was there, she was too focused on Regina. "Oh" emma smiles and offers kathryn her hand as well "i'm Emma" she says and kathryn nods "i'm kathryn, Regina's best friend" she shakes Emma's hand. Emma nods and looks back to Regina, she was about to say something when Ruby called her over. Emma sighed, "back to work... it was nice meeting you both!" Emma said and she turned to leave. In a panic to make emma stay she grabbed her hand. "Umm.. will you sing something happy. For me?" Regina asks shyly and emma turns back and she squeezes Regina's hand. They both feel butterflies but they ignore it both thinking the other is straight.

"Sure." Emma replied before going on stage. She went over to her band mates. "Let's sing 'Classic." She said and grabbed her guitar.

"Ooh girl you're a 5th avenue diamond and they don't make you like they used to,You're never going out of pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?"

Emma winked at Regina as she sang, Regina blushed dark and bit her lip and smiled widely "ooooooh" she heard from Kathryn and regina elbowed her hard.

Emma moved away from the mic when it was Ruby's turn to sing. She laughed at Kathryn and blushed when she saw Regina smile. Emma flipped her hair out of her face before returning to the mic.

" You're over my head.I'm out of my mind thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it) Out of my school chic like a movie star from the silver screen you're one of a kind living in a world gone you're so classic

Baby you're so classic,Baby you're so classic." The band all sang.

They finished the song and ended rehearsal early. Emma went back over to regina and she looked at her nervously. "Hi, again...I/I was wondering if you would.. maybe wanna.. come and hang out my place?" She asked and bit her lip "I would love to get to know you." She added with a smile.

"No she ca/" Kathryn starts to say but Regin cut her off "sure I'd love to" She,smiles back shyly. Emma smiled when she accepted her invite. "Awesome. I can pick you up in an hour. I just have to put away the equipment." She says and continues to bite her lip. Regina nods and gave emma her phone so she can put her number in and she texts emma so you has hers. "Bye." emma said and Regina and kathryn leave.

Emma saved her number before going on stage. The band started to pack up, After 45 minutes they were done. "So Em. Who was the girl you were talking with?" Ruby asked with a smirk as she nudges emma. "Her name is Regina Mills and she is a friend." She replied before going to her car. She drove home and got ready.

A/N* that's it for chapter 1, what do you guys think? Feedback is very helpful I haven't written a story in a while as I stated earlier this story is based off of a roleplay that I am doing with somebody.


	2. Emma's house

*A\N- here is the second chapter. I will try to post as much as I can a day.

~chapter 2~

"Regina what the hell!" Kathryn yells and slaps Regina's arm and she blushed. 'What did I just get myself into?' She thinks.

An hour later and an awkward car ride through Regina was home and she got changed and got ready to go hang out with Emma. Regina sat alone in her room on her bed hoping that her mother wouldn't be home before Emma got there to get her. Regina chose a simple but sexy dress with matching black lace undergarments.

"Hey want me to pick you up now?" Emma texted and waited for a response. She went downstairs and grabbed a water bottle and seconds later she got a response from Regina "Yes :)" she answered back. emma saw reginas text and left the house. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a hooded plaid flannel shirt and her beanie, she went to her car and drove over to Regina's. She parked her car and got out and knocked on the door. Seconds later regina answered the door and bit her lip shyly. 'Damn...she looks sexy And I am severely overdressed.' Regina says internally.

"Hi emma..." Regina says slightly breathless. Regina hadn't noticed the way Emma's mouth had fallen open at the site of her 'jesus shes sexy' emma looks at her clothes, 'and i am waaay,to underdressed'

"Hey Regina... are you ready to go?" Emma asks

"Uhh co/come in for a minute" Regina says backing up.

"Okay." Emma said and she walked into her house. It was pretty and big, she gave her a small smile.

Regina motions for Emma to follow and they go to her room. Emma was a little confused but followed anyway. Regina bit her lip as she tried to reach for the zipper but couldn't. "Could you?" She asked showing emma her back and Regina bit her lip harder. Emma watched as Regina tried to reach the zipper and failed, what she didn't expect was for Regina to ask her to unzip the dress, Emma swallowed thickly. "S/Sure." She said as her voice broke. She held the zipper and slowly pulled it down. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

Regina blushed and ran into her closet and changed into short shorts and a tight black tank top, her push up bra had put her breasts on display nicely, and she soon came back out, "we can go now" she says, honestly this outfit was less dressy but it showed off A LOT more than the dress had.

Emma had blushed as Regina went to her closet but she blushed even more as Regina came back. "Awesome." She said and tried to control her heart beat. Emma stands and she takes a hold of her hand without thinking. Regina blush hard as emma held her hand but she didn't have it in her to pull away. She looked around hoping her mother wasn't home, she would kill her, Probably literally. Emma sighed quietly In relief when she didn't see her mother and Emma opened the car door for Regina to get in and she smiled shyly "thank you"

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. She gets in the driver's side and starts to drive to her house. She parks in her driveway and saw her parents. "Emma. We are going have to leave for a couple hours. We need you to take care of Justin." Emma's mom Snow says, Emmas little 4 year brother comes running to her. "Okay." She replied as they leave. "I hope you don't mind company." Emma said as she brought her brother with her while she walked over to Regina.

"That's alright" she says and ruffles the boys hair and he jumps on her and she giggled softly. Regina loves kids. She wanted one or two someday. She smiled as the boy clung to her. "You pretty." Justin said with a big smile before he jumped down and started to play with his dinosaurs. Emma laughed at him. "He likes you. He usually gets shy around new people." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Emmy stop." He whined. "Okay now he only likes you." Emma said laughing.

Regina laughed too "not my fault." She said jokingly. She smiled at him and he blushed and ran away and she laughed harder. Emma laughed with her "Come on let's go inside." She said. "Justin c'mon we are going inside!" She shouted and he ran passed them and into the house. As they walked inside Regina looked around and smiled "you have a really nice house" she comments.

"Thank you." She smiled back at her. Justin ran and hugged Emma's legs. "Emmy can I watch Batman?" Justin asked. "Sure." She said and she took him to the living room and put Batman on. "Do you want anything to drink." She asked and set her gaze on the beautiful brunette. "Sure, anything is alright" she smiled. Emma nodded and went and grabbed two Arizona teas and handed one to Regina. "So Regina... tell me about yourself?" Emma says and she plopped down next to her on the loveseat sofa.

Regina takes a sip before turning to Emma "what would you like to know?"she asks. "Your favorite things,what you like to do, what job you want to like that." Emma said with a smile as she looked back at her.

"Umm... Well. Music, horses,And cheerleading. I'm...I was a cheerleader and I wanna be a cheer coach. I'm very flexible" She says without thinking and she blushed.

"That's cool. I also like music." Emma said with a smile. "You're so adorable when you blush." She added without thinking. She put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. "I/I... So whats your favorite kind of movie?" She asked blushing. Regina smiled and bit her lip "As are you dear... and as for movies, i like horror and comedy" Emma only blushed harder at the comment "me too... what kind of music do you listen to?"

Regina merely shrugs " there are too many kinds to choose from , what about you?" "Thats true, i listen to mostly pop." She said. "Emmy I want juice." Justin said. "Sorry about that. I'll be right back." She got up and went to the fridge. She grabbed his juice and went over to him. "Here you go,Justin." She said and opened it for him.

He drinks it happily and yawns "i'm tired" he says and goes and sits on Regina's lap and she smiled at him and played with his hair. It was around 7 at night now and It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Emma smiled at the both of them. "I should take him to bed. C'mon." She said and picked up Justin. She takes him to his room and tucks him in. "I want to show you my favorite room in the house." She said as she took Regina's hand again and she took her upstairs to the attic.

*A/N~thats the end of chapter 2, what do you think?*


	3. The attic

*A/N- Heres chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Emma opened the top door and the ladder comes down. "You can go first." She said and regina nods and walks up. Emma followed her and took her over to the bed. "I like to come up here everyday. To think and to write music. Its very comfy here." She said "No one knows about this place but I wanted to show you" she added and blushed "why me?" Regina asks and she watches Emma sit down, unsure of what to do she stands there and looks around. "I don't know. I guess I trust you and I thought it would be nice to show you." She replied blushing. "Come sit down." She said patting a spot on the bed. Regina moves over to the bed and sits down slowly next to Emma. " its beautiful in here"

The ceiling was a high rise with glass panels , the room itself was huge with bookcases and guitars and a laptop on the desk, there are notebooks scattered all over the desk and different CD cases. The bed that they were on took over half the room and it was the most comfortable thing that Regina had ever sat on.

"Yeah it is." Emma said and she laid back on the bed. It was dark already and the stars were out. "Come lay down next to me. The stars look amazing." She said softly. Regina bit her lip as Emma clapped the lights went off. She laid next to Emm and looked up and gasped softly. It was beautiful and this moment was perfect. Emma felt Regina's hand next to hers so she grabbed it and laced their fingers together. "The stars look beautiful." Regina whispers and Emma Ema smiles "They are, but not as beautiful as you." She said.

Regina turned to look at her and she licked her lips a bit. She got lost at the site, emma was so beautiful under the stars. She just stared at her without saying anything. Emma felt Regina's gaze on her so she turned to face her. They were face to face, Regina's breath hitched as she watched Emma lean in slowly. Regina slowly leant in but stopped, she was afraid, she'd never done this before, she wanted Emma to kiss her.

Once Regina leant in, Emma knew she also wanted to kiss her As badly as Emma wanted it. She finally closed the space between between them and tentatively pushed her lips against Regina's. Regina let out a soft gasp and pulled Emma closer. A small whimper slipped from her lips and Regina kissed her back a bit harder. Emma's hand moved to Regina's waist and she kissed back even harder. Regina was running on pure instinct, she moaned softly and she took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. Emma moaned and ran her tongue over Emma's bottom lip begging for entrance which Regina quickly granted, opening her mouth her tongue snuck out and met Emma's gently and they fought for dominance. The door downstairs opened but the girls ignored it. Emma moaned again and tangled her hand in Regina's hair. "Emma! I am home!" Snow shouted.

" will she come up here," Regina whispered against her lips " I don't know" she whispered back and kissed her again. Regina smiled and kissed back harder and she pulled me on top of her and then listen for footsteps Emma smile through the kiss and Emma heard the footsteps go through the room "are you in the attic?" Snow asked, they ignored her and kept kissing "I'm coming up" snow yelled and Emma jumped off of Regina, she grabbed two books and gave Regina one. Regina giggled softly but the game. I moved away and open the book.

" Emma there you are I kept calling your name" Snow said as she entered the room "hey mom I didn't hear you sorry" emma lies. "Its okay was wondering if you guys want me to bring dinner here for you, your father brought pizza" Snow said "yeah that sounds great thanks mom" Emma said with a smile, "is she spending the night tonight?" snow asks Regina. Regina looks over and the curiously and Regina shrugs. Emma smirks and looks back at her mother and nods "yeah you don't mind right?" Emma asked snow, "its totally fine, I'll bring the pizza up" she says and goes downstairs and they both start to laugh.

Regina laughed a bit more and as soon as the door shut she throws the book onto the bed and crawls into Emma's lap and kisses her again. Emma's hands were around Regina's waist and she kissed her back "you don't mind staying right" she asked against Regina's lips. "Nope" she said and pecked Emma's lips before getting off her because she heard Snow coming back. She grabbed the book again and opened it.

"Here you guys go" Snow says and sets a box down on the bed along with some soda "thanks mom" Emma says and Regina smiles shyly "thank you"

" your welcome sweetie, well we are going to bed, have fun girls" she said and she left. Emma gets off the bed and Locked the door, Regina bites her lip as she watched her and her eyes raked over her body. Emma bit her lip and walked back over to the bed "shall we continue?"

*A/N- DON'T HATE ME ? Please Review ?


	4. The call

*A/N-do you guys hate me ?

~Chapter 4~

As soon as Emma made it back to the bed she reconnected her lips with Regina's. Regina smiled as Emma's lips met hers and she pulled her down onto the bed and into her lap. Regina put her arms around Emma's waist and Emma's arms went around Regina's neck. Emma ran her tongue over Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance and Regina opened her mouth meeting her tongue and moaned softly. Regina's hands wandered bravely down Emma's hips and she squeezed her ass. Emma moaned at the feel of Regina's hands on her ass

" you are such a bad girl " Emma mumbled jokingly against Regina's lips. " you haven't seen anything yet " Regina forced her tongue into Emma's mouth and moaned. She had never gone this far with anyone but it felt... right with Emma. Emma moaned when Reginas tongue entered her mouth and she sucked on it before pulling away. She moved closer to the other girls ear and nibbled her lobe before she said "hopefully someday, i'll find out"

Her lips trailed down Regina's jaw before attaching to her neck, Regina moaned when she found her pulse point and Emma bit it gently and sucked on it. Regina moaned and ended up biting Emma's shoulder to keep quiet "if we don't stop soon you'll find out now" she reached up and cupped Emma's breasts and massaged them through her shirt.

Emma moaned at the touch and arched her back "I can't stop if you keep touching me" Emma whispers before going back to Regina's neck. Regina nudged Emma away from her neck and bit and sucked on Emma's neck, "do you want me to stop?" She asks and she pinch Emma's nipples through her clothing. A loud moan ripped from Emma's mouth "No... but we do need to keep quiet... we don't.. wanna get caught" Emma moved her hands to Regina's breasts and massaged them. Regina began to unbutton Emma's flannel but Emma stops her. "Regina wait.. are you sure you wanna do this? I\I don't want to rush you" Regina nodded "yes.. i wanted you the first second i saw you.. do you not want to?" She asks and pulls back to look at her better.

" I want you to, more than you know, but... I don't want to get caught by my parents" Emma's hands slipped under Regina's tank top, and she nods in understanding "then *she moans* you gotta stop touching me" she whispers, Emma's hands on her bare skin were like fire. "Do i have to?" Emma asked with a groan but she knew she should. She kissed her one last time before letting go and moving off of her. "You wanna eat now?" Regina groans quietly but nods "yea" Emma got up and grabbed her large laptop "wanna watch a movie too?" She asks and sits back down, she grabs the pizza and drinks and pulls them closer. "Lets watch a scary movie" regina says and eats a piece of pizza.

"Good choice" Emma smiles and sets the movie up and they eat. They finish about 10 minutes into the movie and Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder and her hand on her thigh. Emma's heart sped up and she laid her head on Regina's. She wasn't paying much attention to the movie, her thoughts were on the brunette next to her. "Can i ask you something?" she asks and waits for Regina to answer "of course" she says and pulls away to look properly at Emma.

Emma chewed her lip nervously "what... what are we?" To be honest Regina had been wondering the same thing. "What do you want us to be?" She responds. "I wants us to be more than friends" Emma says nervously. She didn't wanna scare Regina by moving too fast. Regina broke out in a wide smile "like... my girlfriend?" She asks and Emma nods "then.. you're my girlfriend" Regina says and Emma smiles and leans forward and connects their lips passionately.

Regina kissed back and readjusted for easier access, the kiss turned from sweet too needy and Emma pulled Regina by the waist on top of her and she squeezed her ass and smirked into the kiss. Regina moaned and her hips jerked against hers off their own accord and she blushed but didn't stop the kiss. And I moaned when she felt Regina's hips rock against hers and she kissed back even harder, her hand tangled in Regina's hair and she flipped them over and started kissing her neck just as Emma's phone went off and they both ground "who the fuck is calling me" she said angrily

"Ignore it" Regina pants out and she grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back and kissed her hard. Emma was surprised by the kiss but kissed back. "Someone is a little impatient" Emma chuckles and Regina releases her with a dark blush and a mumbled "sorry" Emma smiled and kissed the tip of Regina's nose. " I'm going to see who it is so they won't keep calling and bothering us" Emma grabs her phone and answers it putting it on speaker and she smiles over at Regina "hello?" She asks. Regina looked curiously at the phone waiting for a response. "Emma! So how did things go with the Regina chick?" Ruby's voice came through the speaker and, Emma's eyes widened in shock, she didnt. Know how to answer. Regina's jaw dropped and Ruby kept talking "Did you guys fuck? Did you kick her out?" And if possible Regina's jaw dropped even more and her eyes filled with Tears. "No, we didn't" she growls and gets off the bed and grabs her stuff and runs out of the room. "Ruby! What the fuck is wrong wrong with you?!" emma screamed into the phone and dropped it and ran after Regina.

*A/N- im sure you guys just loooove the cliff hangers ?


	5. First Time

*A/N- heres chapter 5 :) warning lesbian sex. Please review ✌?

~chapter 5~

"Regina! Please! Wait!" Emma cried desperately as she ran after the distraught brunette. She finally caught up to Regina and grabbed her by the wrist. She stops when she feels fingers wrapped around her wrist but she doesn't turn around "what?" she asks in a broken voice to hurt to even try to hide the pain. A pang of guilt shot through Emma as she saw Regina crying "I promise that isn't how it sounded..." she said reaching for her hand "she's been trying to find someone that I can have one night stand with, but I don't and never will want that especially not from you! I want you! I want to go on dates with you and spend time together and stay up all night talking with you and only you" she said looking into her eyes it was the truth and she hoped Regina could see that.

Regina wanted to believe her, she looked desperately between Emma's eyes trying to find out if she was lying or not. She could see that Emma wasn't lying and she slowly closed the distance between them wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. Emma sighed in relief and hugged her back she pressed her lips against Regina's forehead and they stayed like that for a while "I am so sorry" she mumbles "please... For both of our sakes I hope what she said isn't true." Regina said hiding her face in Emma's neck.

" it isn't I promise, I want this relationship to last." Emma hugged her even tighter picking her up off the ground so they were the same height. Regina pulled back just enough to look into Emma's eyes and she grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forward and kissed her hard. Emma kissed back and when breathing became a problem she pulled back and rested their foreheads together "lets go to sleep" Emma said as she hugged her. "Okay" she whispered. She went to walk back to the room but Emma was still holding her. "Are you gonna carry me or put me down?" Regina teased and Emma put her down only to re pick her up bridal style. "Carry you of course" she says and carries Regina back to bed. Regina snuggled into Emma and pressed a kiss to her neck. And yawned. She looked at the clock "oh wow... its 1:30 already" and Emma nodded "time went by fast." She commented and laid Regina on the bed.

The smaller girl stretched at stood up. Without thinking she popped the button of her shorts open and let them slide down her legs revealing the sexy black thong that she worn for Emma. The blondes mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, her eyes raked over Regina's body and she forced her jaw to shut and she gulped hard she looked away when she realized she was staring for too long and her face turned red. Regina saw the look on her face and immediately regretted what she had done. "I ...I'm sorry"she said and bent down to grab the shorts and put them back on. Regina hadn't ever let any see her without her clothes on so she thought Emma didn't like what she saw by her reaction.

Emma turned her attention back to Regina and she saw the look on her face and she slowly crawled over to her and took her hand "Hey, it's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry for." She leant in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She kissed back softly but still put the shorts back on "I just... It's how I usually sleep and it's comfortable is all. I didn't think... I forgot that I had these on, but that's stupid because I wore them for you and oh god i need to stop talking" Regina said embarrassed. "You wore them for me?" Emma asked with a smirk and Regina nodded. Emma smiled and leant forward and pressed her lips to Regina's again. " you can take the shorts off if you want to, I won't mind." She said and she kissed her one more time. "I'm going to change into my pajamas I'll be right back. Regina nodded and blushed "why don't you just take them off? you don't need pajamas" Regina said and ran her hand down her own arm "unless you want to wear them" she adds running her hand down Emma's arm.

"Okay, i won't wear pajamas" she said and started to undress soon she stood before the brunette in a matching lace bra and thong, she never wore anything like this, she usually just wore a bra and boxers but she wore it for Regina. She blushed as she stood there almost naked in front of the gorgeous brunette. Regina blushed furiously and tried to take her shorts off but she played helpless, "I can't get the button undone" she said pulling on it. "Here, let me help you" Emma said nervously. She came closer and she messed with the button and she leant forward and kissed Regina as she removed her shorts.

She wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed you back. She pulled her hands higher until they rested on the bottom of her shirt. Emma broke the kiss to remove the clothing item "you are so beautiful" she mumbled against the brunette's lips. "Not compared to you" Regina whispered back and she slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth and turned around with her lips still against hers and she lays her down on the bed and gently crawls on top of her. Emma felt her back hit the bed and her tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it and flipped them around and started to kiss down her neck. Regina moaned softly and grabbed her hips and she slipped her hands lower over her ass and squeeze pulling them closer. A small moan released from Emma's lips and she found the brunettes pulse point. "So everyone can know you're mine" Emma whispered into her ear before going back to her neck to leave a mark. Regina panicked and stopped her. "Babe no... you have to do it lower... my mom would kill me, literally" she whispered scared. "Okay" emma kissed lower and took a sensitive part between her teeth and she bit down roughly before sucking on it Soothing the ache. Regina ran her nails down Emma's back and she moaned. Emma pulled away after she was satisfied with the mark and she started to kiss her again before going lower stopping just before her cleavage "you don't mind right?" Regina's response was a whimper, "Please" she ran her hand through long blonde hair and push her face closer to her breasts.

Emma took Regina's bra off and dropped it off the edge of the bed before taking one nipple into her mouth and she massage the other breast with her hand, teasing her nipples to stiff peaks. "Regina moaned louder and arched her back pushing herself into Emma's hands more. Her hands travel to Emma's bra and she unhooks it and pulls it off and throws it somewhere "you're so beautiful" she whispers and pinches Emma's nipples. Emma moaned loudly but not loud enough for anyone else to hear "not as beautiful as you" she said and she goes to the other breast and repeats the same actions. "Mmm" Regina moans and she slips a thigh between Emma's legs and she rubs it against her. "I've never done this before" she says seriously and stares into Emma's eyes. And Emma stares right back and bites her lip "neither have I, but if you want to stop I"ll understand."

"No, I want you, do you want to stop?" she asks "not at all, i want you too" Emma said before she started to kiss down her neck, followed by her cleavage and stomach soon she was an inch above her thing "can I?" She asked, Regina bit her lip but nodded "yes" she whispered, her voice full of lust. Emma nodded and pulled the thong down with her teeth she started to kiss her thighs,as she goes back up and she licked around her clit before slipping her tongue inside of her. "Oh gods" Regina moaned and slipped her hand into Emma's hair pushing her closer she had never felt anything like that before, it was the best feeling. Emma smirked when she heard the moan and took her tongue out and started to tease her she stuck two fingers inside of her unexpectedly and Regina flinched in pain "baby start with one" she whimpered. Emma immediately pulled out "sorry sweetheart I guess I was a little excited since its my first time." She slips one finger back in and Regina whimpers and moans softly as she starts to pump in and out of her "its okay baby" she said. And she kept pumping in and out, she didn't know if she was doing anything right until she found Regina's g spot and she grabbed a pillow and bit it to keep from screaming. She felt something building up inside of her and she was unsure of what it was. At the site of Regina biting the pillow Emma smirked and added a second finger and curled them both hitting that same spot. Heat shot through Emma as moans slipped passed Regina's lips.

Regina finally realized what the feeling was, and she bit the pillow harder "emma... i'm close... kiss me" she moaned and tugged on her trying to pull her up to her lips. Emma comes up and kisses her passionately and adds a third finger and starts to thrust harder "cum for me",she whispered in her ear before kissing her again. Regina's walls tighten and she releases hard "Em! Oh EMMA!" She moans into her mouth as her body shakes and shudders. Emma takes her fingers out and kisses you before going back down cleaning her up and then she kisses back up and kisses,her lips "you're so perfect" Emma whispered.

Emma soon finds her back pressed against the mattress, "not as perfect as you." Regina kisses down her body and she takes off her underwear and moves forward and licks her clit. Emma moaned quietly and pushed Regina closer "k-keep... going" she moaned. Regina nods and sucked her clit into her mouth and she sucked on it gently while she swirled her tongue around the hard nub. She released it and slipped her tongue lower until she met Emma's entrance. She swirled her tongue around the outside before dipping inside. It was Emma's turn to bite the pillow. Regina brought her hand up and rubbed Emma's clit in tight circles and she curls her tongue inside her flicking it around and she rubbed it against her g spot. With her free hand she reached up and cupped one of Emma's breasts and she pinched and tugged on her nipple. "Regina i.. i'm cumming" Emma moan and seconds later she released and Regina lapped up all the cum before kissing up to Emma's lips. She wrapped her arms around her tight and soon Emma flippe them back around and kept kissing her "I can't believe we did that but I'm glad we did" Emma said against her lips and Regin just smiled in response. Emma soon falls down next to her when Breathing became a problem and Regina laid her head on Emma's chest. Emma put her arms around Regina and kisses her head. She reached over for the blanket and put it over them and she tightened her arms around Regina. Regina felt safe for once in a long time her breathing evened out and soon they both fell asleep.

*A/N- i have a high number of views, but no reviews, please review. I would like to know if you guys are even liking this story


End file.
